Dulces sueños, Marge
by B-G-Livi
Summary: Marge atraviesa la inesperada muerte de Homero. Desconsolada,tratará de mantenerlo vivo en sus sueños. Pero al soñar con Homero, éste último la contradice diciéndole que es ella quien murió. Con confusión, Marge tratará de averiguar quién es el que murió realmente y a través de sus sueños descubrirá que existen dos mundos paralelos donde uno de los cónyuges habrá muerto. (Angst)
1. La tragedia

_Capítulo 1: La tragedia_

_Muerte inesperada_

Era una mañana de lunes en Springfield cuando Marge sintió el tibio calor del sol que se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación. Se desperezó, bostezó y se incorporó en la cama sintiendo que sus párpados de volvían a cerrar del sueño que sentía. Frotándose los ojos, miró a su lado a su esposo que se encontraba plácidamente dormido. Ni siquiera roncaba.

Se levantó, caminando directamente a la ventana para dejar pasar toda la dulce luz del sol para que se disperse por toda la habitación. Pero el sol no fue tan gentil, ya que sintió un fuerte impacto lumínico en sus ojos.

"_Un momento," _pensó _"¿será normal que la luz sea tan fuerte a tempranas horas de la mañana?"_

Directamente corrió a la mesita de noche donde estaba el reloj-despertador que no había sonado. Espantada, vio que era media hora más tarde de la que se despertaban todos habitualmente. Prácticamente se tiró sobre su cama a despertar a Homero, que aún dormía profundamente.

-¡Homero! ¡Homero, se hace tarde!

Pero su marido no reaccionó…Y tenía su cuerpo totalmente frío. Lo sacudió insistentemente para despertarlo, pero no había caso. De repente, perpleja y con terror recordó un detalle que no había notado antes:

"NI SIQUIERA RONCABA"

"_Es imposible que Homero no ronque cuando duerme"_

Con el corazón en la boca, Marge le tomó el latido para cerciorarse de algo que no esperaba que pasase, pero con miedo a que sus temores sean reales.

Un grito invadió toda la casa esa mañana.

_Funeral_

La iglesia estaba repleta con habitantes de Springfield. Gente vestida de negro entraba sentada llenando cada espacio vacío. Algunos lloraban, otros estaban totalmente serios.

A pesar de que era un funeral de alguien que se había mandado muchas de las suyas, todas esas personas lo iban a extrañar. Era evidente.

Todos los amigos de Homero se encontraban allí: Moe, Lenny, Carl, Barney, y los demás compañeros de trabajo y taberna estaban presentes.

Tras escuchar el discurso del Reverendo Alegría, muchos se acercaron al estrado en donde se encontraba el ataúd en que descansaba Homero para despedirlo.

Marge fue la primera que se abrió paso, con los ojos rojos de tanto derramar lágrimas por la misteriosa muerte de su marido. En sus brazos sostenía a Maggie, quien al parecer presentía lo que había pasado, ofreciéndole el chupete a su madre quien volvió a romper llanto bañando en saladas lágrimas a su hija. Alguien le tironeó el vestido de luto, y ella se dio vuelta para ver quién era. Nada más y nada menos que Bart. A su lado estaba Lisa, que se secaba los ojos con un pañuelo de encaje. Ésta, tratando de sonreír, le extendió sus brazos para sostener a su pequeña hermana.

Marge se agachó y le tendió la bebé a su hija, quien trataba de no llorar nuevamente para sensibilizar a su madre. Pero ésta le sonrió sin ganas y cuando iba a hablar, otro llanto ahogó sus palabras haciendo que se levantara hacia el ataúd y se tendiera sobre el cuerpo de su esposo, descargando toda la tristeza que llevaba encima.

-Homero…Mi Homero-era lo que decía una y otra vez.

No podía creer que esto fuera real. Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Sí, una tremenda pesadilla. Se tenía que despertar, IBA a despertarse de eso estaba segura. Pero todo seguía siendo tan real. Demasiado real.

Lo más triste fue el entierro. El adiós para siempre. Nunca más verían el rostro de Homero. Nunca. Y se veía tan tranquilo, como si aún siguiera dormido aunque su cuerpo frío no dijera lo mismo.

El ataúd se cerró para ser enterrado. Hasta Bart derramó lágrimas desconsoladas que hasta ahora se encargaba de contener. Lo único que llegó a decir fue:

-Viejo…Siento todo lo que hice…Siento no haber sido un buen hijo…

-No digas eso-lo interrumpió Marge-Nunca fuiste un mal hijo… Y sé que tu padre nunca pensó eso…

La familia se quedó hasta el final, como era de esperar. Hasta el anochecer se despidieron para siempre de quien había sido un padre, esposo e hijo (en el caso del abuelo Simpson que se encontraba en estado deplorable) y en el camino a casa, Abe jamás se cansó de contar anécdotas cuando él era joven y Homero un pequeño.

_Pensamientos_

Aún no comprendía cómo demonios había pasado. De un día para el otro, un miembro de la familia había caducado su vida… Aún era imposible ¿Qué fue lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué?

El Doctor Hibbert diagnosticó una muerte súbita y hasta lamentó la pérdida de Homero, ya que era un personaje peculiar de Springfield y que no se iba a olvidar con facilidad. Agregó además que su esposo tenía una gran cantidad de colesterol en la sangre (lo que era sabido ya para muchos) y posibilidades de padecer un infarto. Pero la autopsia revelaba eso: muerte súbita.

Pero eso no era una explicación lógica. Era confusa ser viuda para Marge. Se suponía que ese iba a ser un lunes normal, con los niños a la escuela y con su querido Homero al trabajo, y ella encargándose de su pequeña Maggie y de la casa. Todo normal, no importaba cómo sea de aburrido, pero normal ¿Por qué había sido este castigo? ¿Qué sería de ella sin Homero?

No podía conciliar la calma. Tal vez porque todo se presentó de un golpe duro y tremendo, de un tirón. No. No podía ser real. Tenía que ser una espantosa pesadilla. Sí, una pesadilla.

El timbre la volvió a la realidad de sus pensamientos. Aún estaba vestida de luto luego del entierro de su esposo. Abrió la puerta: eran Selma y Patty.

Ninguna de las dos lloraba, pero estaban serias. Patty comenzó a hablar:

-Marge…Sabes que jamás nos agradó tu esposo… Pero nos duele de verdad verte así. Su muerte realmente no fue un hecho esperado y sabemos en el estado de shock que te encuentras así que…

Selma la interrumpió tomando ella la palabra:

-Lo que Patty quiere decir, es que si nos necesitas, sabes que estamos contigo para servirte de apoyo…

La nueva viuda Simpson se arrojó en los brazos de sus hermanas y volvió a romper en llanto. Parecía que sus mejillas iban a desaparecer si seguía en ese estado.

La noche profunda se acercó y la luna brillante colgaba en el cielo, redonda y blanca. Marge dormitaba en el sillón cuando Lisa tocó su brazo. Su madre se sobresaltó:

-Ah, eres tú hijita-sonrió levemente mientras acariciaba su cabello en puntas-¿Qué necesitas, cariño?

-Mamá…Ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir. Aún no te has cambiado.

Era cierto: mientras que Lisa lucía su pijama, Marge estaba aún con el vestido negro y el sombrero que le cubría la parte superior de su azul pelo.

-Lo sé, hijita, lo sé… Ve a la cama…

-Es que no puedo ir a la cama sin que papá me dé un beso de buenas noches…-dijo comenzando a llorar.

Su madre la estrechó en brazos consolando su dolor y ocultando el suyo. Tomándola de la mano la llevó a su cuarto y cuando dejó de llorar, le cantó una canción de cuna para que se durmiera, y cuando Lisa cruzó al mundo de los sueños, Marge fue a su habitación a dormir de una vez por todas. Había sido un extenso día, y sentía su cuerpo cansado y su alma adolorida.

Pero cuando fue a echarse a su cama, se sintió hueca, vacía. Era claro que el peso de su esposo no estaba allí ni tampoco su calidez. Miró atentamente el hueco que había hecho al dormir años en esa cama en el largo período de su matrimonio. Su figura obsesa marcada en el colchón. Con los dedos, acarició suavemente esa marca que, a pesar de que se fastidió por mucho tiempo con su esposo, ahora representaba algo importante para ella. Sus ojos seguían brillando aún con la luz apagada del velador, hasta que lentamente se cerraron.

Ese fue el primer día sin Homero y la primera vez que soñó con él.

**NA:**

**Quise hacer esta historia que en sí puede llegar a ser compleja. No puse la parte de la descripción en donde nombra el sueño con Homero, pero en el capítulo 2 saldrá de seguro.**

**Tengo que decirles: los capítulos se dividen en subcapítulos que indicarán un poco lo que sucede en el mismo capítulo. No sé si me explico, por ejemplo, en éste están los subcapítulos "Muerte Inesperada", "Funeral" y "Pensamientos" Es para dividir las situaciones que suceden en cada capítulo que se presente y así no voy a dividirlos tanto. NO CONFUNDAN LOS SUBCAPÍTULOS CON FLASHBACK.**

**THE SIMPSON NO ME PERTENECE, POR LO TANTO, NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO.**


	2. El sueño

_Capítulo 2: El sueño_

_Raras actitudes_

Avenida Siempre Viva 746, ahora era una residencia silenciosa, como si la misma casa estuviera velando en silencio a Homero. Marge se encontraba acomodando el sofá que se encontraba frente al televisor. Se encontró con diversas cosas bajo las almohadas y sillón (sobre todo con comida): maníes, pedazos de pizza, palomitas de maíz, patatas fritas, billetes de lotería vencidos, latas de cerveza ¡hasta con un helado desecho! La viuda Simpson, no abandonó sus matutinas actitudes, diciéndose a ella misma con un molesto gruñido:

-Mmmmmmh, le dije repetidas veces que no coma en exceso en el sofá… Si sigue así, lo arruinará…

Luego de decirse eso, sintió que el corazón se le rajaba haciendo una gran grieta de angustia…

"Si sigue así…"

Esa frase era una prueba de la falta de acostumbramiento a la ausencia de Homero…

"Si sigue así…"

Era claro que no iba a seguir haciendo nada, ya que él había muerto….Estaba muerto. Ya no iba a volver a comer frituras en el sillón, ni iba a tomar cerveza en el desayuno mientras leía el diario y se entusiasmaba con anuncios estúpidos, tampoco iba a volver a pellizcarle los pasteles recién horneados por ella mientras le regañaba que estaban calientes, ni ella iba a besar sus labios y abrazar su gordo pero reconfortable cuerpo. Ahora su cuerpo sin vida iba a estar enterrado bajo tierra sin que pudiera volver a acariciarlo… Una lágrima volvió a caer por su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que oyó la voz de su hijo:

-Buenos días mamá…

-Buen día, hijo-le correspondió el saludo, mientras se pasaba rápidamente la mano para secar su lágrima.

-Son las 6 de la mañana… ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?-le preguntó, mientras se frotaba los ojos luciendo su pijama y los pies descalzos.

-Oh, no pude conciliar el sueño así que me levanté a acomodar los desastres que hizo tu padre antes de ayer…-le dijo señalando los restos de comida.

-Mamá,-le dijo Lisa apareciendo repentinamente atrás de Bart-es mejor que vayas a dormir. Ni te has sacado el camisón.

-Oh, aún no. Hay mucho desorden por acomodar aún-les respondió mientras juntaba toda la basura que había encontrado bajo el sofá en una bolsa-Iré a seguir poniendo en orden a esta casa. Luego les prepararé un rico desayuno, ¿qué les parece? ¿Eh?

El tono de voz de Marge era totalmente entusiasta, lo que a sus dos hijos les pareció algo anormal, esa actitud tan extraña a un día de la muerte de su padre.

Bart y Lisa se miraron con una clara expresión de preocupación en sus rostros mientras veían a su madre que iba hacia la cocina. Bart le hizo una seña silenciosa a su hermana, indicándole que lo siguiera.

-¿A dónde crees que vamos a ir?-le susurró Lisa, jalándolo del brazo.

- ¿Tú qué piensas? Vamos a seguir a mamá

-¿Pero para qué?-le preguntó insistentemente su hermana.

-Tú cállate, y ven conmigo.

Los dos niños fueron sigilosamente a la puerta de la cocina, para comprobar que Marge no estaba allí. Prosiguieron a buscarla en toda la casa con extremo cuidado de no toparse con ella. Pero dentro de la casa tampoco estaba. Enojado, Bart le reprochó malhumorado a Lisa:

-Bien hecho, Lisa. Por culpa de tus ñoñas preguntas, perdimos de vista a mamá.

-Cállate-le respondió tapándole la boca y mirando atentamente hacia todos lados-Me pareció escuchar algo.

Bart frunció el ceño, apartando la mano de su hermana quien seguía atenta a cualquier sonido que escuchase. De pronto, lo tomó del brazo diciéndole:

-¡Rápido! ¡Al garaje!

Lisa abrió la puerta que iba al patio delantero con Bart a cuestas para ir al garaje y detenerse en la entrada de éste último. Oyeron a su madre canturrear. Eso no era normal. No era en absoluto una situación normal para el ritmo en que sucedían las cosas.

Se asomaron temblorosos por la puerta del garaje. Marge (aún en camisón) seguía canturreando mientras acomodaba los pequeños estantes de pintura, aceite de motor y otros objetos.

-Ahora te toca a tí limpiarte y acomodarte hasta que llegue Homero-le dijo en tono alegre al auto rosa, mientras se acercaba a éste con un balde lleno de agua jabonosa y una esponja.

Pero cuando fue a tocar la puerta del auto, su vista se fijó en el vehículo como mirando sin mirar. Las manos comenzaron a temblar levemente mientras gotas de líquido proveniente de sus ojos caían sobre el metal desgastado y abollado. El balde de agua y la esponja cayeron al piso y Marge rompió en un amargo llanto.

-¿A quién engaño?... ¿A quién quiero engañar?-decía mientras sollozaba y se apoyaba contra el automóvil de su difunto esposo.

Lisa y Bart se conmovieron mucho al ver su madre, así. Pero con una mirada de complicidad, decidieron irse para dejar que ella llorara y se desahogara en paz.

_Regalos y desahogos_

El timbre de la casa sonó, mientras la Señorita Simpson se encontraba haciendo el almuerzo. Rápidamente, dejó sus quehaceres para atender. Era el cartero.

-Un paquete para Marjorie Simpson-le dijo.

-Soy yo.

Seguramente era otro regalo de consolación que llevaban las personas para dar su sentido pésame. Ya había recibido diversas coronas de flores de casi todos los amigos de Homero y familiares suyos también.

Una vez que el cartero se fue, se fijó de quién era el correo recibido.

-Es de la Planta Nuclear-murmuró abriendo el paquete-¿Un jamón de consolación? Y tiene una etiqueta encima del moño que dice: "Nuestro más sentido pésame a HOMERO J. SIMPSON. Lamentamos la pérdida de un gran y notable empleado del sector 7-G. Charles Montgomery Burns y Wuándulo Smithers"

Conmovida, Marge pensaba que no habían dicho lo mismo en todos estos años. Hasta su mismo esposo había renunciado muchas veces, pero siempre retomaba su empleo allí. Tal vez porque no era Homero J. Simpson si no trabajaba en esa Planta Nuclear…

De repente se acordó:

-¡La comida!

Llegó a la cocina justo a tiempo: las chuletas de cerdo ya estaban listas para sacarlas del horno.

Revolvió la ensalada para Lisa, mientras Bart apareció en la cocina. Marge miró a su hijo, notando que sus ojos le pedían con urgencia algo, como si quisieran descargar cierto pesar. Finalmente, ella fue quien preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, hijo?

-Mamá...No sé si es el momento oportuno para esto…Pero de alguna forma necesito decírtelo… -dijo él mientras ocupaba una silla frente a la mesa.

Marge dejó lo que estaba haciendo para sentarse al lado de Bart.

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?-preguntó suavemente.

Bart no hablaba. Era como si tuviera mucho miedo de decir lo que quería decir. Como si sus palabras fueran un peligroso cuchillo tratando de pelar un tomate sin sacar su pulpa. Era mucho temor lo que sentía él de pronunciar esas palabras, pero si se reprimía por mucho tiempo iba a explotar y tal vez en el momento no indicado. Por eso, si lo decía ahora, podría hacerlo con más calma y desahogarse… Sin embargo, se frenó de repente. No… Su madre en ese momento se sentía terrible. No era fácil decirle lo que debía decir, justamente a ella…Pero entonces ¿con quién podría descargarse? ¿Quién podría consolarlo en el momento que necesitase?

"_¡Pero qué tonto soy!" _pensó.

No se le había ocurrió que la respuesta en ese momento era Lisa. Eran muy diferentes, y tal vez por eso era que se entendían muy bien en el fondo. A pesar de que él muchas veces le jugó malas pesadas a ella, y ella siempre se sintió de alguna manera superior a él, Lisa era quien lo consolaba cuando tenía algún problema que resolver o él era quien ayudaba a su hermana cuando ésta se encontraba en problemas en cuanto a degradación escolar.

Pero ahora no había otra vuelta atrás ya que en ese momento estaba Marge mirándolo atentamente para escuchar sus palabras. Debía inventar una excusa rápidamente. No debía quedarse mudo, o sino sospecharía algo. Pero ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Qué había sacado otra F como calificación? No. Eso era totalmente absurdo. Eso ya todos lo sabían, y además no había asistido a la escuela ni ayer ni hoy como para decirle esa tonta noticia… ¡Eso es! Las inasistencias a la escuela a causa de la muerte de Homero podrían salvarlo. Sabía que eso tenía un gran toque macabro, pero era por Homero lo que estaba haciendo: porque lo que tenía que decirle a Lisa era justamente sobre su padre.

Así que miró a su madre para responderle a su pregunta:

-Mamá…Lo que te quería decir era que… Creo que faltaré otro día más a la escuela…Lo necesito.

-Entiendo…-su madre trató de sonreír y le acarició la cabeza- De acuerdo, puedes faltar otro día si quieres…

Marge volvió a la cocina, a condimentar la ensalada de Lisa. Bart la miró apenado y con vergüenza. Apenado porque no soportaba verla de esa manera, y con vergüenza porque no le había dicho lo que le correspondía, aunque era cierto que en ese momento no era su madre la indicada para oírlo.

Hasta que el niño decidió ir calmar su angustia yendo a la alcoba de Lisa. Ésta última se encontraba de espaldas escribiendo algo en una hoja sobre su escritorio.

-Lis ¿Puedo pasar?-la llamó tímidamente Bart.

Lisa se dio vuelta preguntándole:

-¿Sucede algo?

Bart tomó a esa pregunta como un "SI", entrando al interior de la alcoba:

-Necesito decirte algo.

Lisa dio vuelta su silla para oírlo mejor. Era obvio que no se veía bien. La situación no estaba bien en sí.

-Dime ...

-Es sobre papá…

Lisa se extrañó muchísimo de que su hermano no llamara a su padre "Homero". Durante años lo había llamado por su nombre y no por el parentesco que tenía con él. Muy pocas veces había nombrado a Homero como "papá", y ésta era una de esas pocas veces. Además –no estaba segura por qué- le daba la sensación de que "Homero" iba a ser reemplazado por "papá" para siempre desde este entonces.

-Yo también he querido hablar de él con mamá… Pero está devastada… Sé que es duro, y yo también me siento muy mal… Es duro para todos. Creo que la que no sufre nada de esto es Maggie…-confesó ella.

-Sí…Creo que ella es la única… -afirmó con voz suave para luego agarrarse la cabeza- ¡Demonios! Esto es un infierno, Lisa ¿Lo entiendes? De un día para el otro, papá ya no está más… Y de un día para el otro nos quedamos sin padre, y mamá se convierte en una viuda… Si al menos se hubiera enfermado hubiera estado preparado, pero en este caso no pude ni reaccionar ante su muerte… No puedo creerlo…Literalmente no puedo creerlo… Que la noche anterior lo haya visto como siempre y que ahora ya no pueda ver más de sus estupideces porque directamente murió vaya a saber por qué-concluyó al borde del llanto. Por su parte, Lisa ya derramaba lágrimas. Pero Bart no se detuvo:

-Papá era a veces como mi hermano mayor…Y hasta más inmaduro que yo. Pero de alguna forma éramos inseparables, compartíamos muchas aventuras y también enojos como aquella vez que jugué al tenis con mamá y él se alió contigo para derrotarnos… De alguna manera, al no tener un hermano varón lo busqué en él… Y me recibió con los brazos abiertos para vivir hazañas juntos. Tal vez no haya sido un excelente padre, pero era alguien con quien pasamos momentos que tal vez con otro padre no hubiéramos pasado…

Bart no quiso llorar, pero fue imposible: sus llantos se mezclaron con los de su hermana, y lloraron abrazados queriendo pensar que esto era una pesadilla…Sí, que en la realidad Homero no hubiera muerto y que los estuviera esperando para correr más que divertidas aventuras. Ojalá la realidad fuera esa. Pero era todo al revés… Tal vez Homero existiera en los sueños de sus hijos y no fuera más que eso: un producto del subconsciente de toda la devastada familia.

Cuando terminaron de llorar hasta que no pudieron derramar más lágrimas, Lisa le dijo a su hermano:

-Estaremos así un tiempo, Bart. Pero ya pasará… No debemos dejar que ese incidente nos eche atrás. A papá no le hubiera gustado vernos así por él… Además no pidió que esto le pasara… El destino quiso que esto sucediera, y no fue porque sí. Debemos seguir adelante.

-Tienes razón-respondió él- Pero es doloroso… Demonios… Deberíamos hacer algo para demostrarle a papá cuánto nos significó su partida, ¿no crees?

-Sí… Pensemos en algo para recordar a papá por siempre…-Lisa comenzó pensar, y de repente, exclamó con algo de entusiasmo-¡Ya sé!

Y Bart escuchó a Lisa con el mismo entusiasmo consolador de su hermana la propuesta de ésta para hacer un recuerdo en honor a su difunto padre.

_El tren_

Con un profundo bostezo, Marge se sentó en el sillón del living a poner en orden sus pensamientos. Tenía una sustancia extraña que le revolvía el estómago. No podía encontrar paz a causa de esto. Por un lado, sentía una fuerte intuición materna que llevaba a la preocupación por Bart y Lisa ya que éstos últimos estaban actuando de una manera muy extraña.

"_Ayer no desayunaron ni comieron por lo que le sucedió a Homero… Pero hoy tampoco quisieron comer ¿Será que aún les duró la falta de apetito de ayer? Luego, se encerraron en el sótano, pero no pude ver bien qué estaban haciendo porque cerraron con llave la puerta MMMHHH (_gruñido)_"_

Por otra parte, no podía dejar de sentirse deprimida por la actitud que tomó esa mañana, al levantarse, fingiendo que su esposo aún seguía con vida. Tal vez era el shock que la hizo conducir de esa manera sus emociones y comportarse como si todo estuviera en orden, porque para ella aún existía la posibilidad de que todo fuera nada más que una horrorosa pesadilla.

Además de todo eso, había soñado la noche anterior con Homero. Recordaba bien todo. Estaba a metros de unas vías del tren y estaba atardeciendo. De pronto, la figura de Homero apareció de la nada, y se la podía ver del otro lado de las vías y de lejos. Pero era él, de eso estaba segura ¿Cómo no podía reconocer esa gorda figura tan tierna y su calvicie brillando a causa del sol anaranjado que se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte? Tenía esa vestimenta de siempre con la camisa blanca, sus notables pantalones azules y sus zapatos negros. Marge alzó sus brazos hacia adelante, pensando una y otra vez en el nombre de su esposo. Y él, comenzó a correr con cara de infantil entusiasmo con los brazos listos para estrecharla en un abrazo. Ella lo imitó, corriendo con ansias sabiendo que pronto iba a abrazarlo y besarlo y podía palparlo, prueba de que él existía y que ninguna tragedia había sucedido. Y las dos figuras se iban acercando a las vías del tren para encontrarse. Cada vez que avanzaban, Marge veía con más claridad el rostro de su querido Homero, con el corazón que le latía con fuerza de la emoción que sentía de poder estar a su lado de una vez por todas. Ya casi se acercaban. Estaban a pocos metros uno del otro. Cuando por fin estaban por encontrarse, una bocina sonó infernalmente en sus oídos. Fue allí cuando un tren atravesó las vías, separándolos. No se llegaron a tocar nunca. Marge retrocedió, espantada sabiendo que su esposo estaba tras las vías del tren en su misma situación: que se encontraba desesperado con las ganas acumuladas de cobijarla en un abrazo. Los vagones pasaban unos tras otros, y ella llegó a creer que el tren era totalmente infinito. Estiró la cabeza para ver cuándo se terminaba, pero se sorprendió al ver que los vagones eran interminables y se extendían a lo lejos hasta llegar al horizonte. Con espanto y desesperación, pudo lanzar un impotente grito de dolor:

-¡HOMERO!

Fue entonces cuando se despertó, toda sudada. Había sido un sueño. Miró al lado de su cama, que se encontraba un gran espacio vacío. El amanecer apenas se asomaba suavemente por la ventana. Entonces se levantó a acomodar toda la casa, con la idea de mantener a su esposo vivo en su imaginación.

Pero ahora estaba en el sillón del living en plena siesta, ya despejada un poco aunque con dolor de cabeza a causa de que los pensamientos tupían su mente ocasionándole una fuerte jaqueca. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrar involuntariamente, tal vez por el estrés que había pasado. Estaba cansada, pero no físicamente sino que tenía la cabeza a punto de explotar. Y sus párpados cerraron al punto de que se durmió profundamente. Sí, eso necesitaba: descansar un poco agregando que se levantó muy temprano.

Se despertó sobresaltada al oír que la puerta de entrada se abría con brusquedad. Rápidamente se frotó los ojos para ver quién era. Y pensó que su corazón se iba a salir cuando vio que Homero era quien llegaba (al parecer, por su corbata rayada) del trabajo. Lo primero que se encontraron, fueron sus miradas. Homero abrió la boca con cara de bobo y con toque de emoción mientras soltaba su portafolio haciendo que chocara contra el piso con un estrepitoso ruido. Marge se levantó del sillón inmediatamente sintiendo que sus manos temblaban de emoción y temor de que esto fuera sólo un sueño. Pero la mirada de su hombre era tan real, tan legítima que llegaba a dudar de esa última teoría. Sólo puedo balbucear con emoción:

-Homero…

Y ambos se encontraron con un fuerte abrazo. Homero la alzó en el aire haciéndola dar vueltas y vueltas y ella se reía mientras decía una y otra vez (ahora con notable firmeza):

-¡Homero! ¡Mi Homero!

Luego, la dejó en el suelo pero sin soltarla, mientras decía eufórico:

- ¡Oh, Marge! ¡Marge!

Ella pensó que iba al llorar del alivio que recorría su cuerpo, mientras le decía con voz ahogada de felicidad a su marido:

-Mi Homero… Tuve una horrible pesadilla…

Y se quedaron abrazados sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos tiernamente con los ojos sellados imaginando que ese momento jamás acabaría. Pero de repente, Homero abrió los ojos con miedo, mientras reaccionaba:

-Un momento…-dijo.

De repente, se alejó de su esposa, retrocediendo del susto que sentía. Con los dedos temblorosos la señaló con los ojos bien redondos sin que ella pudiera entender lo que estaba haciendo:

-Un momento, Marge… ¡Tú…! ¡Tú estás muerta!

-¿Muerta?-exclamó ella presa del pánico y confusión.

-Sí ¡Muerta! Ayer a la mañana… Tu espíritu…- de repente, Homero se tiró atrás del sillón.

Marge avanzó preocupada por la actitud de su esposo, pensando que no era cierto lo que decía. Que era imposible.

Homero se asomó apenas dejando ver sus dos ojos saltones del miedo. Pero al verla cerca suyo, gritó:

-¡Vete, espíritu malvado! ¡Llévate al gato, pero a mí no! ¡Quiero vivir!

-Homero ¿Me puedes explicar esto? ¡Ya sal de ahí! ¿Te volviste loco? Yo no estoy muerta. El muerto eres tú-dijo en tono de acusación señalándolo con su fino dedo.

Homero salió de su escondite para decirle con aniñada furia:

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo no estoy muerto, babosa! ¡Tú eres la muerta aquí!-entonces, como si eso fuera poco, le empezó a sacar la lengua en tono de burla-LERO LERO LERO LERO LER…

-¡Homero ya basta!-lo interrumpió Marge enojada por la actitud de su esposo. Sin darse cuenta, estaba atravesando la misma situación de siempre-Es difícil explicarlo, pero yo no he muerto ¿No me ves aquí, que estoy con vida? ¡Hasta me puedes palpar!

Confundido, se sentó en el sillón agarrándose con una mano su cabeza. Ella lo imitó, mientras le tomaba su mano desocupada.

-Marge estoy asustado y confundido… Se supone que tú eres la que has muerto ayer…Hasta te llevé lindas flores a tu tumba… ¡Lindas flores!-exclamó mientras lloraba con su llanto histérico como habitualmente lo hacía.

Marge le acarició su mano, pero ella no lloraba. Aunque estaba igual de confundida que Homero ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento? ¿Su esposo estaba muerto o vivo? O lo que era más confuso aún: ¿Era ella la que estaba muerta?

**Bueno, aquí sigue el capítulo 2. Creo que esto es el comienzo de la verdadera trama de la historia ya que el capítulo anterior fue una especie de introducción (claro está, es importante también). Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Les mando un beso grande :***

**THE SIMPSON NO ME PERTENECE, POR LO TANTO SUS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO.**


	3. Confusiones

_Capítulo 3: Confusiones_

_Volviendo a la Tierra_

Marge aún no entendía exactamente qué había sucedido. Sentada en el sillón del living, trataba de razonar qué había sucedido pero no lo comprendía. Tenía el corazón agitado de la emoción que aún había dejado rastro en ella, pero también tenía una espantosa sensación de miedo que no la estaba favoreciendo en nada. Estaba confundida. No sabía cuál era la realidad.

Reaccionó un poco del estado alelado en el que se encontraba segundos atrás .Se le vino una palabra a su mente: _REALIDAD. _Exactamente ¿qué era la realidad? ¿Qué significado se suponía que tenía esa palabra?… Realidad… Su definición era muy difícil de explicar, y más si se había acabado de despertar de un sueño…

De pronto, las piezas del rompecabezas empezaron a aparecer. En realidad, no estaba armando el rompecabezas de esa situación, pero quería –aunque sea- una hipótesis. No sabía si lo que le había sucedido era un sueño o un producto de su alocada y angustiada imaginación. Lo más sensato era que se debía a un sueño…

Se frotó las sienes con sus dedos, pensando y pensando… Si esa situación le había sucedido a uno de sus hijos… ¿Qué hubiese hecho ella? Tal vez, si Lisa o Bart le hubieran contado que acababan de tener un encuentro con Homero, ella les hubiese dicho que no era nada más que un sueño. Pero la diferencia más grande, era que ella estaba viviendo esa extraña desventura… Más bien, en un rincón de su conciencia sabía que estaba volviéndose algo loca por la repentina muerte de su esposo. Tal vez era esa la explicación más sensata que había encontrado hasta el momento, pero ¿Cómo explicaría, entonces, que aún sentía en sus manos el calor inconfundible de Homero haciéndole cosquillas? Aún sentía como si él la hubiese acariciado en verdad, esa sensación que estaba extrañando pese a que su marido hubiese muerto hacía un día atrás. Un día sin Homero era un infierno para ella, más si razonaba que nunca más lo vería… Pero sí, lo había visto hacía unos momentos.

Se levantó de golpe, para comprobar si su esposo existía o no. Tal vez su sueño (mejor dicho, pesadilla) fue la muerte de Homero… Pero esa teoría le dejaba mucho que pensar…

**Flashback**

Marge estaba confundida, en el sillón del living junto a Homero quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

No entendía bien qué estaba pasando. Esa situación era confusa ¿Había muerto Homero, o no? Y lo que le espantaba más: ¿Era ella quien estaba muerta?

No, no. Era imposible que ella hubiese muerto. Estaba VIVA si es a lo que su esposo se estaba refiriendo. Ella era quien había sufrido la muerte de su esposo, era ella quien lo había velado hasta el último… Era imposible entonces que ella hubiese muerto, sufriendo esas situaciones. No cabía duda de que la muerte de su esposo había sido una horrenda pesadilla. Pero era raro que ambos hubiesen soñado prácticamente lo mismo.

La solución, sería escuchar a su esposo. Porque él aún no comprendía que lo que le había sucedido, no era más que un producto de sus pesadillas… Pero era extraño, ya que Homero se basaba en sueños utópicos con paraísos donde casi todo era de comida. Eran pocas las veces que su esposo había soñado pesadillas… Al menos, eso creía.

Decidió entonces, jugar con la lógica. Eso era francamente difícil, ya que la lógica no era de su tipo. La situación que estaba pasando requería filosofía… Pero ¿Cuándo demonios ella había hecho juegos de lógica y estudiado filosofía? No estaba acostumbrada a eso… Pero si mal no recordaba sus clases de filosofía en la secundaria, podía –aunque sea un poco- manejar de alguna manera ese problema. No podía rendirse. Mientras se tratara de Homero, haría TODO lo posible… y lo imposible también.

Homero se calmó un poco. Marge, entonces, decidió jugarse del todo:

-Entonces-le dijo suavemente-, si dices que yo he muerto… ¿Cómo ha sucedido?

-Trato de no acordarme, porque me duele el corazón-le dijo inocentemente-.

-Vamos, cariño-lo animó ella-. Puedes decírmelo… Estoy aquí. No ha sido nada más que una horrenda pesadilla.

El consuelo parecía estar dirigido a Bart o Lisa, pero no le extrañaba en lo absoluto que Homero pasara a ser, en ocasiones, tratado como un hijo para ella.

-Pues fue muy real el sueño… Era como un día normal, y me extrañé porque no me despertaste para ir al trabajo… Dormías plácidamente, pero te palpé y estabas fría…

-¿Fría?

-Sí, como una lata de cerveza sacada del refrigerador. Te quise despertar pero ya era tarde-Homero lloró escandalosamente de vuelta. Marge lo abrazó.

-Mi Homero…-dijo con voz presa de la ternura.

-No sabes el infierno que fue estar un día sin tí. Además que estaba angustiado, tuve que hacer tus labores, era algo muy difícil… Como limpiar un plato.

-Homero-lo reprochó Marge-, lavar un plato consiste en enjuagarlo con agua y pasarle una esponja con detergente para sacarle los restos de comida…

-¡¿Esponja? ¿Detergente?!-casi gritó Homero-. Pensé que se metían los platos en el horno.

-¿Y cómo crees que se puede limpiar un utensilio con el horno?-le preguntó fastidiada.

-¿Y yo qué sé?-se encogió de hombros-. Igualmente, lo tuvo que hacer Lisa. Y le di una lección al pequeño demonio por decirme que no sabía cocinar chuletas de cerdo-a continuación, Homero se puso a refunfuñar en voz baja mientras apretaba los puños.

-Ya veo… Pero esa fue una pesadilla, cariño-le dijo suavemente.

-Pero fue demasiado real-le dijo él, asustado-. Hasta soñé con cada detalle del funeral. Y el estúpido Flanders, que vino junto al Reverendo Alegría a nuestra casa para darnos el sentido pésame…

Marge también recordó ese detalle. Luego del funeral, el Reverendo Alegría junto a Flanders con sus hijos, vinieron a darle de una manera formal el sentido pésame.

-Después de todo-continuó Homero-, no fue inútil que vinieran… Luego de eso, supe cómo se siente perder a tu esposa… A tí, Marge… La diferencia es que Flanders no te mató por accidente, como yo lo hice con Maude.

-Ya veo que tiene detalles realistas tu pesadilla… Al igual que la mía.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-preguntó él, preso de la sorpresa.

Marge se tapó el rostro, escondiendo señales de decepción ¡No la había escuchado! Tuvo ganas de golpear a Homero, pero se contuvo…

Sin embargo, a continuación le contó lo que ella había vivido con la muerte de su esposo.

-Vaya…-sólo pudo decir él, rascándose su calva cabeza.

-Pero por suerte, Homero… Por suerte todo fue una horrible pesadilla. No hemos muerto ninguno de los dos… Y podemos seguir haciendo de nuestras vidas, como si nada hubiera pasado-concluyó ella, como si estuviese insegura de que lo que pasaba en ese momento fuera real.

-Y podemos… ¡Vender esta historia en millones!-dijo él parándose del sillón y alzándolo brazos.

-¡¿Que qué?!-chilló Marge.

-¡Lo que oíste! Lo que nos ha pasado puede ser vendido como un suceso paranormal. Imagínate, Marge-dijo, marcando con su palma una curva línea en el aire-, ganaríamos millones y las radios y revistas nos llamarían para hacer entrevistas, y…

-¡Ya basta, Homero!-lo retó ella.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, sin entender qué era malo de su brillante idea.

-Nada de ventas, ¿lo prometes?

-Lo prometo. Ahora, si me permites, iré al teléfono a hacer una llamada a la revista Mad para…

-¡Homero!-lo volvió a retar, sabiendo que Homero no le iba caso omiso si no lo detenía.

-De acuerdo-resopló.

-Ahora, vamos a la cocina. Te haré unos brownies con nuez, como los que te gustan.

-¿Con mucha canela?-preguntó Homero, entusiasmado y enternecido.

-Con mucha canela-afirmó Marge, mientras le tomaba las manos.

-Oh, Marge… Realmente fue una espantosa pesadilla haberte perdido…

-Homero-musitó ella, abrazándolo.

Sus labios se juntaron mientras se abrazaban con todo el cariño que tenían uno para el otro. Marge sintió el aliento de su esposo, con un toque a alcohol pero dulce… Era como saborear licor de chocolate, sólo que el aliento de Homero tenía un mejor sabor. La delgada figura de Marge fue acurrucada aún más con el cuerpo gordo de su hombre.

No le podía decir un _"TE AMO"_ porque ya se lo estaban diciendo a través de ese beso tan dulce.

Cuando terminaron esa tierna demostración de amor, Homero tomó a Marge de la cintura y ambos fueron a la cocina.

Y allí pasó algo muy extraño. De repente, sobresaltada, Marge apareció transpirada sentada en el sillón del living.

**Fin del Flashback**

"_Homero"_

Marge corrió por toda la casa, como si fuese una cuestión de vida misma o muerte (aunque tenía algo que ver con esos sustantivos que le causaban temor).

"_Homero… Tengo que encontrar a mi Homero"_

Pero, sorpresivamente, su esposo no se encontraba en ningún sitio del hogar. Cuando llegó nuevamente al living, una abrumadora sensación de angustia se apoderó de ella, haciéndola sentar en el sillón. Como si sus energías se hubiesen ido de un toque. Como si su angustia hubiera brotado hasta convertirse en un enorme árbol que crecía siniestramente dentro de ella.

Volteó la cabeza, y a su lado vio las ofrendas fúnebres que muchos ciudadanos de Springfield le dieron para decir su sentido pésame. Entonces lo comprendió: Homero SÍ estaba muerto. Ella había tenido nada más que un sueño. Un sueño del que no se hubiera querido despertar… A veces, Marge actuaba egoísta cuando se trataba del profundo amor que sentía hacia su cónyuge.

Pero si él había muerto ¿cómo explicaba esa sensación en las manos que tenía? Era como si Homero estuviera vivo y le hubiera dejado rastro de su calor en sus palmas… Y además, a diferencia del sueño que había tenido la noche anterior (el del tren), éste había sido un sueño muy realista. Como si hubiera pasado en verdad…

La viuda Simpson se agarró la cabeza por la jaqueca que estaba teniendo… Hacía TAN poco se había muerto él, y ya se estaba volviendo loca.

_Búsqueda_

Bart y Lisa estuvieron horas buscando algo dentro del mugriento sótano. Un objeto preciado que necesitaban. Algo muy importante: una cinta de película.

-Lis, creo que no la encontraremos aquí-inquirió Bart, algo frustrado a su hermana.

-Estaba segura de que la cinta estaba aquí-murmuró Lisa, buscando entre las cajas. De repente, una sensación cálida pero desagradable corrió por su mano.

-¡UNA RATA!-chilló retrocediendo. Una lata de cerveza Duff se cruzó en su camino, y Lisa cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Bart empezó a carcajear, mientras su hermana lo miraba bufada sin atreverse a levantar.

-¡Deberías haberte visto-le decía él entre risas-, qué gracioso!

-Bueno ¿me vas a ayudar o no?-lo reprendió ella, totalmente fastidiada. Bart la ayudó, pero no dejó por eso de reírse, mientras algunas lágrimas se le escapaban por la comisura de sus ojos.

Lisa lo contempló enojada mientras su hermano terminaba lo suyo. Aún en estas situaciones, el muy idiota no dejaba de comportarse burlón.

-Ay… qué risa-dijo él, mientras se secaba las gotas de lágrimas y cesaba su sucesivo canto de carcajadas.

-Bart, creo que debemos buscar en otra parte-le dijo ella, cambiando de tema.

-Pero ¿en dónde puede estar si no está aquí?

-No lo sé… En el ático tampoco estaba-repuso Lisa, mientras trataba de pensar con su tupida mente en dónde podían encontrar lo que buscaban. De repente gritó eufórica-¡Ya sé! Vamos a darle una visita al abuelo. Seguramente él nos puede ayudar.

A Bart no le agradó la idea. El abuelo había estado muy sensible con la partida de su hijo, por lo que si lo visitaban, les iba a contar toda la historia de Homero (con datos reales y datos falsos incluidos).

-No lo sé-repuso indeciso.

-Es la única forma-le contestó ella.

-De acuerdo. Vamos por nuestras bicicletas… Pero cuidado con la tuya. Hace días atrás le puse una trampa de mapaches al neumático, por lo que su rueda ya no sirve.

Lisa gruñó, corriendo escaleras arriba.

-Ahora TÚ me tendrás que llevar-lo acusó mientras Bart volvía a reírse: Lisa se había creído su estúpida broma del neumático.

Pronto, ambos pedalearon rumbo al asilo en silencio, rememorando toda la espantosa tragedia que habían pasado.

_Realidad VS Ficción_

De repente, Marge sintió un murmullo en una habitación del piso superior. Inmediatamente subió las escaleras con pasos de seda para escuchar mejor ese murmullo. Cuando llegó al pasillo, supo que se trataba de Maggie.

La bebé había estado dormida todo el tiempo en que ella imaginó todo el encuentro con Homero. Al parecer, se acababa de despertar y llamaba a su madre con llantos entrecortados.

-Oh, mi pequeña-dijo con voz impregnada de amor, mientras alzaba a la pequeña Maggie entre sus finos y delicados brazos. Se sentó en una silla cercana a la cuna porque sentía (sin explicarse por qué) un cansancio corporal tremendo.

Mientras mecía a su hija, pensaba con frustración y tristeza lo hermoso y extraño que había sido ese sueño.

Hermoso porque tuvo por un momento la esperanza de que Homero estuviera vivo y que toda esa horrenda e inesperada tragedia solo fuese un producto de sus pesadillas.

Aún podía sentir en sus labios el sabor de su difunto marido, como su la hubiese besado en verdad. Pero ya era de su convicción que ese había sido nada más que un sueño.

"_Nunca había tenido un sueño tan real… Jamás en mi vida. Si Lisa estuviera aquí para darme una lógica explicación de esto…"_

De repente se acordó y susurró:

-Lisa… Bart ¿En dónde demonios se habrán metido?

Cuando miró a sus brazos en donde sostenía a Maggie, ésta no estaba. Y en vez de estar en la alcoba de su hija, nuevamente estaba en el living.

-¿Marge?-le preguntó la voz de alguien que conocía muy bien.

Se dio vuelta lentamente. ¿En verdad era…? No, imposible. De nuevo no. Pero sus ojos no la engañaban: era él, Homero. No cabía duda alguna.

-¿Homero?-preguntó ella con voz ahogada por el terror.

Eso no podía ser. Era otra vez una prueba de lo loca que se estaba volviendo y no se iba a dejar engañar otra vez. Le había dolido aceptarlo, pero Homero estaba MUERTO. Muerto, muerto y muerto. No se iba a permitir el gusto de fantasear de vuelta. No. Ella debía aceptarlo, en vez e imaginarlo.

Se pellizcó y se abofeteó, con la mera esperanza de aparecer nuevamente en la alcoba de Maggie, pero no dio resultado. Seguía en el living, presa de un sueño o pesadilla…

Vio horrorizada cómo Homero trataba de hacer lo mismo que ella: despertar. Y al parecer, no estaba logrando su objetivo aunque estaba claro de que esa proyección de Homero no era más que una imaginación. Él la miró de repente, y pegó un pequeño grito:

-Tú no existes-la acusaba mientras se pegaba contra la pared una y otra vez.

-Tú eres el que no existe-gritó ella, mientras corría para pegarse contra el muro del living, al igual que su marido. Sólo que su imaginario marido ya estaba sangrando un poco de lo fuerte que se estaba pegando. Una fina línea de sangre caminaba por su rostro.

Marge se dio unos cuantos golpes contra la pared rosada, pero fue inútil: Homero seguía allí.

"_Ya me cansé"_ pensó.

Tomó impulso de un lado extremo de la habitación y corrió para darse un porrazo que jamás en su vida se iba a olvidar. La cabeza le dolía y estaba mareada. Nunca se había hecho tanto daño físico hacia ella misma para despertar de un sueño. Después de todo, el golpe no era más que ficticio…. Aunque el dolor era demasiado real. Pero real parecía Homero también, y estaba consciente de que era un producto de su imaginación.

Había caído al suelo del dolor que sentía, y cuando se levantó, vio a Homero tirado en el piso. Inconsciente y sangrando un poco de su cabeza. Le dio compasión.

"_Ayudaré a mi imaginario esposo a retomar consciencia"_ pensó, conmovida.

Pero cuando le fue a ayudar, los saltones ojos de su imaginario esposo se abrieron de golpe. Cuando la vio, pegó un grito de terror.

-¡AAAAGHH! ¡UN FANTASMA!

Espantado, salió del living a toda carrera. Marge se dio cuenta de que eso que estaba pasando era una pesadilla que parecía no tener fin. Corrió ella también, hacia un lugar en el que se sentía segura: su alcoba. Ahora, lamentablemente, era sólo suya. Pero en tiempos no muy lejanos, había sido también de Homero.

Al entrar a la habitación, suspiró aliviada. Pensó que podía alcanzar la paz esperando a que esa pesadilla se acabara. Pero lo vio nuevamente: en un rincón, en pos a la cama, estaba ÉL. Sus ojos estaban como platos, y estaba sentado en el suelo agarrando sus rodillas y apoyando el mentón en ellas.

-Sueño, sueño, sueño-decía una y otra vez.

Pero al verla, gritó. Y Marge gritó. Y ambos corrieron a otro lugar de la casa. Pero se volvieron a encontrar en la cocina, en el garaje, en la habitación de Lisa, en la alcoba de Bart, en la de Maggie… Parecía a propósito que se encontraran siempre aunque cambiaran de lugar.

Marge cerró los ojos, tratando de convencerse a ella misma que ese sueño se acabaría, que sólo el destino la quería enloquecer y ella no iba ceder a eso.

Pero en el fondo, no estaba segura si eso realmente era un sueño… Entonces ¿era la realidad?

**NA: MIL, MIL DISCULPAS POR TARDAR EN SUBIR EL CAPÍTULO! Quería asegurarme de que esté bien escrito. Lamento demasiado haber tardado, no lo haré más. Sólo que bueno...Me surgieron problemas pero voy a tratar de concluir todos mis fics :D En fin ¿Qué les pareció? Después, en lo siguientes capítulos voy a especificar qué traman Bart y Lisa realmente :3 En fin, espero que haya sido de su gusto este capítulo y gracias por los reviews a Me-Me Rotamundo, JK y History of my life. Me animaron a seguir! Mil gracias, de corazón!  
Saludos!**

**THE SIMPSON NO ME PERTENECEN, TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES!**


End file.
